


Siempre es 1895

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Victorian, M/M, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic participante en el primer Baker Slash Fest.<br/>Fic Johnlock Victoriano<br/>"...Siempre es 1895"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encontronazos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



**Fic participante en el primer Baker Slash Fest.**

**Dedicado a la persona que dejó estas indicaciones en el Baker Slash Fest, espero que disfrutes de lo que hice con tus indicaciones:**

**Universo: Victoriano**  
Pareja: Johnlock  
Lugar: Baker Street/Londres  
Objetos/Palabras/Frases: "...Siempre es 1895" (ya sabes tomado del poema de Vincent Starrett)  
Rating: Maduro o Explícito (un poco de acción entre estos dos siempre es buena)  
Prompt: Quiero que se conozcan mientras John aún es militar, que esté por algún motivo en Inglaterra, algún caso en el que Sherlock también se vea involucrado.  
Evitar: Por favor nada de crossover y sobre todo en la medida de lo posible evitar los OC y los OoC  
Preferencias/Observaciones: Prefiero las historias largas, así que si pudiera ser de varios capítulos sería ideal, me encantan Sherlock y John cuando están celosos, así que si pudiéramos incluir algo de eso, también sería bueno.

**A su vez, este fic está dedicado a Maye porque hace poco fue su cumpleaños y pidió un Johnlock victoriano, espero que todos los capítulos te gusten.**

**Siempre es 1895:**

**Encontronazos**

Corría el año 1895 y él estaba en adiestramiento para poder entrar en el ejército de su majestad, algo que siempre había querido hacer. Su madre había respetado su decisión y le gustaba, le parecía que era noble por su parte querer servir a su país por el mundo adelante. A su vez, estudiaba para los exámenes que le capacitarían como médico y así ser el doble de útil en donde le destinaran para ir en misión.

El entrenamiento para entrar en el ejército era duro y sobre todo cansado. No les dejaban casi ni respirar. Sentían la presión y era bueno sentirla para poder luego sentirla en pleno campo de batalla y no quedarnos atascados ni nada por el estilo.

Sus compañeros de habitación eran amables él y le ayudaban en los tiempos de descanso con sus estudios de medicina, el que más se implicaba en eso era Mike porque él también iba a hacerlos, habían estudiado juntos y él quería servir al ejército como médico. Pero John tenía más ambiciones y a parte de ayudar como médico quería hacerlo como militar.

Era difícil contactar con su madre y decirle como estaba, pocas cartas recibía de ella y las que recibía las solía escribir su hermana Harry y eso le preocupaba, aunque su hermana le decía que tal estaba su madre.

Quería ir a verlas, pero todavía no había tenido tiempo libre, entre el adiestramiento y el estudio, el poco tiempo libre se lo pasaba durmiendo, las horas de sueño las necesitaba para poder estar al 100%.

Cuando por fin consiguió un fin de semana libre, pasó de quedarse encerrado en la base estudiando y pidió ir a Londres ese día y volver a la noche, al principio su superior no aceptó, pero cuando le explicó la situación familiar, aceptó a regañadientes.

El tren en aquel tiempo era lento y estaba siempre abarrotado de gente, bueno, lo de abarrotado era más bien para la clase proletaria, la pudiente y la que se podía permitírselo, iba más holgada y tenía mayores comodidades. Pero a John esas cosas no le preocupaban, más le preocupaba ver como estaban sus dos mujeres favoritas en el mundo entero.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación principal de Londres, entre la muchedumbre bajó del tren como pudo, pero con tan mala suerte que se chocó con alguien. No consiguió ver bien a la persona con la que se había chocado, pero pudo observar que era más alto que él, que llevaba un abrigo negro, unos guantes negros y una gorra como de cazador. No le vio bien la cara, pero notó que los ojos eran de múltiples colores y supo que tenía heterocromía, algo un poco raro, ya que no era muy común. Eso le gustó.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, caminó por la bulliciosa estación hasta salir de ella y subirse al autobús que le llevaría a casa para estar con su madre y su hermana. Tuvo que correr entre la muchedumbre para poder pillar el que estaba en la estación y le dejaría en la parada que necesitaba para hacer el transbordo.

Por poco se queda sin aire, unos metros más y se quedaba allí. John no se  sentó fue de nuevo de pie, ya que cuando se iba a sentar, le cedió el sitio a una madre embarazada, que lo aceptó con gusto sonriéndole y él le devolvió la sonrisa, era caballeroso y se notaba, le gustaba ayudar a otras personas.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino y antes de abrir la puerta, respiró fuerte e inspiró el aire despacio para relajarse y ver lo que dios quisiera que viera. Abrió la puerta y se encontró una casa un poco desordenada, pero lo normal. Miró por la pequeña casa y encontró a su madre en la cocina mirando a la pared. Miró a la mujer que era su madre y sintió pena, sintió como la vida la estaba consumiendo. No quería llorar delante de ella y no lo hizo, se contuvo. Su madre no le habló hasta que su hermana llegó y al ver a John se alegró mucho.

La visita fue corta, comieron juntos y poco más, tenía que volver a la base a una determinada hora o se quedaba sin más fines de semana libres o le tocaba limpiar las letrinas o donde los caballos.

Se despidió de ambas y le dijo a su madre, que por favor le escribiera ella una carta y no por medio de Harry. A Harry le pidió que le contara más cosas en las cartas.

Regresó al tren para volver a la base con sus compañeros de campaña y se sintió como un niño pequeño que pierde a sus padres en un accidente, perdido y solo. Vale que su hermana y su madre siguieran vivas, pero eso no le ayudaba a ver la realidad, las estaba perdiendo. Ellas se estaban volviendo poco sociables y se notaba por como había encontrado a su madre de desfigurada y pálida, como si el sol no lo hubiera tomado en semanas. ¿Se habría puesto así cuando decidió ir para ser soldado y terminar sus estudios de medicina? No sabía y le preocupaba no saberlo.

Esta vez, pudo sentarse en el tren y se quedó pensando con las manos en la cabeza por qué su familia no le contaba que pasaba. Era fuerte y podía superar cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Pero parecía que en su familia no querían confiar en él y no sabía el motivo.

Llegó a la base a la hora acordada para sorpresa de su supervisor y se fue a dormir sin cenar, estaba cansado y la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Ya vería las cosas claras al día siguiente.

Tuvo que ser despertado por Mike para ir a desayunar, porque se había quedado demasiado dormido y cuando este se aseó y se puso ropa decente, Mike le contó como gritaba perdone joven de ojos preciosos y John le dijo que no se acordaba de su sueño, ya que era verdad, no se acordaba de nada de lo que había soñado. Así que si había hablado en sueños, ni sabía qué ni por qué.

Los días iban pasando como solían ser, de entrenamiento y estudio. Cuando llegó el día de los exámenes finales, los pocos que estudiaban algo se agruparon juntos en la entrada de la base, escucharon  las normas y pasos a seguir antes de partir a Londres donde tomarían los exámenes.

En el tren, John y Mike se decían mutuamente lo que habían estudiado para repasar y tener las cosas más frescas. Cuando llegaron a la universidad, los separaron por grupos en cuanto a las asignaturas de las que se iban a examinar.

Cuantos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente a John de aquel lugar, había pasado unos buenos años allí y no los iba a olvidar en la vida. Aunque ahora estuviera haciendo sus últimos exámenes, prometía volver allí de visita.

Miro a todos lados con semblante triste, todo estaba igual que hacía tres meses y eso le reconfortó. Miró a la morgue, ya que se veía desde el pasillo principal a través de un cristal que tenía en el techo.

Había un chico junto a la profesora de medicina forense y amiga de John, la encantadora Molly Hooper, era un joven alto, de pelo oscuro y rizado. Cuando consiguió ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que tenían heterocromía y pensó en el chico con el que se había chocado.

Demasiada casualidad sería que el chico con el que se había chocado estuviera allí.  Pero si estaba era que el destino quería unirlos o algo. Así que pensó en que le preguntaría a Molly quien era una vez que el examen hubiera finalizado.

Mike le devolvió a la realidad y John caminó hacia el gran salón donde se pondría a prueba sus conocimientos.

Fueron llamados uno a uno y sentados por orden. Una vez que todos estaban sentados, dieron la vuelta a sus exámenes y comenzaron, tendrían para hacerlo tres horas y media. John estuvo unos segundos pensando el chico hasta que se dijo que era hora de reaccionar y concentrarse. Se dio una pequeña palmadita en la cara y se concentró en las 100 preguntas tipo test y las tres largas.

Una vez que acabó, habiendo pasado dos horas y cincuenta y ocho minutos, salió del gran salón, no se paró con nadie ya que quería hablar con Molly si o si.

La encontró en la cafetería tomándose un té, así que antes de abordarla, se compró algo de comer, porque estaba famélico. No había gran variedad de comida, pero lo que había le valía.

Se sentó con ella, estuvieron hablando de cómo le había ido el examen a John y luego sin saber como, empezó a preguntarle sobre el hombre de ojos con heterocromía. Molly no sabía porqué John tenía ese repentino interés, pero quería saberlo. Le contó que se llamaba Sherlock Holmes, que era detective consultor y que le gustaba analizar cadáveres. Algo extraño pensó el joven, pero a la vez algo curioso. Poco más le contó, ya que Molly no sabía mucho. Todo un enigma.

Mientras Molly y John conversaban, apareció Mike que estaba nervioso por sus resultados, los cuales los sabrían en una semana. Molly les dijo que sacarían una buena nota, eran buenos estudiantes y eso les animó. Como aún les quedaban unas horas para volver a la base, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, como no, acompañados de Molly, ya que ella no tenía nada importante que hacer y lo que tuviera que hacer podía esperar, una tarde entre amigos le gustaba de vez en cuando.

Disfrutaron de esa tarde tanto que hasta se hicieron tres fotos, una para cada uno, en una tienda de esas modernas con cámaras para el recuerdo, algo que les gustó. Londres en aquella época del año estaba precioso y cada uno disfrutaba a su manera de la ciudad. Molly y Mike insistieron a John que fuera a ver a su familia, pero se negó, no quería verlas hasta saber los resultados. Algo que ambos respetaron.

Caminaban de vuelta a la estación, cuando de repente John se chocó contra alguien y se quedó mirando al joven, pero no se fijó más que en una bufanda.

— Que imbécil – dijo Mike para sorpresa de sus amigos – chocarse con alguien y no pedir ni disculpas.

— No pasa nada – comentó John sonriendo.

— Ya arreglaré yo cuentas con él – John y Mike miraron a Molly asustados – si, le conozco y no se como no me pudo reconocer. Mal nacido Sherlock Holmes.

John al escuchar ese nombre se asombró, por un lado quería saberlo todo y por otro no.

“Ultima llamada para los pasajeros que han tomado hoy sus exámenes para el tren con destino a la base militar”. Les reclamaban, así que se despidieron de Molly, a la que esperaban ver pronto. Subieron al tren y allí se encontraron con otros jóvenes con los que compartieron las opiniones de sus exámenes de sus respectivas asignaturas y carreras.

Llegaron a la base a la hora de la cena, una vez que cenaron, John se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir.

Esa sería la primera noche de muchas en las que soñaría con Sherlock Holmes, muchas noches en las que él sería el protagonista de sus sueños.

 

 

 

 


	2. Conociéndose

**Conociéndose:**

La semana se pasó rápido para sorpresa de todos, el día de los resultados, todos estaban nerviosos. Una vez que sus calificaciones fueron dejadas en los tablones principales, todos se aglutinaron a verlas. John y Mike esperaron a que la cosa se despejara un poco para poder verlas. Una vez que se pusieron a buscar sus nombres, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente.

— John Hamish Watson, 9,5 – John dijo con entusiasmo.

— Mike Stamford, 9. Me ganaste esta vez – comentó su amigo – aun así es una buena nota. Somos médicos, por fin podemos ayudar en donde nos destinen.

John fue a la oficina de correos de la base y mandó dos telegramas, uno a su familia dándole las noticias y el otro a Molly, este con Mike, ya que también le quería dar la noticia. Una vez que acabaron, se dieron cuenta de que habría un baile para los licenciados y tendrían que llevar pareja. Como no conocían a muchas chicas, John sugirió que él fuera con Molly y Mike con Harry, pero dijo que ni loco, ya que Harry y él no se llevaban que digamos muy bien. Así que habría ver quien iba con Molly y   quien se tendría que buscar a alguien.

Ese día el entrenamiento fue más liviano que otros días, ya que el comandante             que los adiestraba les explicó cuantas semanas les quedaban para el examen de cadete, serían diez semanas y antes de eso, en tres semanas tendrían el baile por haber aprobado las asignaturas de sus respectivas carreras.

Una vez que el adiestramiento terminó, se fueron a comer y luego se pusieron a hablar seriamente de quien invitaría a Molly y quien no. Hasta se lo jugaron a pulsos y como no estaban de a cuerdo con el resultado, se lo jugaron a las cartas; pero tampoco estaban de acuerdo. Así que decidieron pedirle ambos la próxima vez que fueran a Londres a verla y a ver a quien elegía de acompañante.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que tuvieron otro día libre para ir de compras para el baile, John como no podía permitirse un traje bueno, tenía que ir a las tiendas de segunda mano.

 El día que fueron, primero pasaron por el hospital donde Molly solía trabajar en la morgue cuando no estaba dando clase a alumnos del primer año. La encontraron concentrada mirando por uno de los microscopios y tomando notas. Así que miraron por la estancia durante unos minutos hasta que acabara lo que estaba haciendo.

Para sorpresa de John, se veía desde allí donde tenían a los cadáveres y se encontró algo que le gustó. Si, se encontró a Sherlock Holmes dándole latigazos a uno de los cuerpos. Se quedó mirando un buen rato, como si el resto de la gente y cosas no existieran. Solo tenía ojos para el detective. Cuando el detective se pasó las manos por el pelo, John se mordió los labios y se sintió con ganas de bajar y sentirle cerca, de olerle y hablarle, de escuchar su voz. ¿Se estaría enamorando?

— John, esto John – salió de su burbuja cuando su mejor amigo chasqueó los dedos delante de sus narices – por estar en babia, le he pedido a Molly venir conmigo como pareja al baile. Y, ¿adivina? – John por la cara de Mike podía averiguar la respuesta – me ha dicho que si, que estaría encantado.

— Me alegro de verdad – comentó John mirando por encima de su amigo como Sherlock ya no estaba en la morgue.

— ¿Qué te pasa con Sherlock? No paras de mirarle todo el rato – aquella pregunta por parte de Molly le asombro, le hizo pensar que era verdad, que aunque no conociera de nada al detective Sherlock Holmes, estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él, cosas relacionadas con el amor.

La puerta de la zona de laboratorio de la morgue se abrió y por ella entró Sherlock Holmes. Nadie salvo Molly habló, esta presentó a sus amigos, Mike le dio hola, pero John no pudo articular ni una sola palabra. Escuchar la voz melosa y bonita de Sherlock Holmes era demasiado para él.

— Esto… - John no quería cagarla y mejor pasó de pedirle ir con él al baile, si a penas se conocían, a penas no, ni se conocían. Pero vio como el detective se paraba antes de salir con su abrigo y su bufanda por la puerta – nada, no es importante.

— Si quiero ir, pero solo por no dejarte solo; así poder ver al coronel Victor y terminar la charla pendiente que tenemos por terminar – aquello no solo alucinó a John, también alucinó a sus otros dos amigos que estaban allí de pie escuchando a Sherlock – así que ya te mandaré vía fax como haremos lo del baile. Aunque mejor te escribiré una carta que en las próximas semanas recibirás con todos los detalles. ¿Entendido? – John asintió como un tonto.

Una vez que Sherlock se fue, John se sonrojó y sonrió como un tonto enamorado y sus dos mejores amigos lo notaron enseguida. Molly se alegraba de que por fin le gustara alguien y Mike se alegraba por su amigo de que no tendría que ir solo al baile.

Cuando se recompuso, notó como sus amigos planeaban como iba a ser la velada del baile y que harían esa tarde. Comprar trajes para la ocasión. Molly ayudaría a que ambos se vieran espectaculares.

Así que salieron de allí con una alegría en el cuerpo y se fueron directos a las tiendas de ropa de segunda mano que conocían a ver si encontraban dos trajes para los dos licenciados.

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas buscando cuando se dieron por vencidos, hasta nuevo intento ese mismo día por la comida, tenían hambre. Como la casa de Mike no quedaba lejos, decidieron ir a comer allí, no hacía falta que avisaran, la familia de Mike siempre hacía comida para un regimiento, para eso eran tres varones y una mujer entre los jóvenes.

Al verles allí, la madre de Mike les abrazó hasta que casi se quedaron sin respiración. Ese tipo de abrazos eran típicos en ella. Les dijo que se sentara y comieron hasta que no pudieron más. Luego descansaron un poco jugando con los hermanos de Mike y cuando ya pensaron que sería buena hora, volvieron a irse a mirar tiendas de ropa de segunda mano, necesitaban encontrar el traje para poder pensar en otra cosa, en aprender a bailar. Algo que les enseñarían por las tardes noches después del entrenamiento.

Cuando regresaron después de una tarde de compras, si, John encontró uno perfecto y Mike se conformó con uno que vio y no le quedaba mal. A Molly le gustó y eso era suficiente para él; se fueron a cenar y dormir.

La primera clase de baile fue demasiado graciosa y bochornosa para John ya que fue quien aprendió a bailar como una chica ya que todos sabían a esas alturas que iría con un hombre en vez de con una mujer y como el hombre era más alto que él, el ser la mujer le iba ni que pintado. Pero él no se dejó intimidar ni hizo caso a las burlas, se mantenía firme.

Los días iban pasando pero las burlas seguían, aunque él solo se preocupaba de mejorar para el examen de cadete. Se sentía cada vez mejor consigo mismo y eso era bueno.

A las dos semanas recibió la carta que le había prometido Sherlock. Uno de sus compañeros de tienda la cogió y la abrió, pero John se la quitó después de un codazo en todo el costado que hizo que se doblara de tal manera que la carta cayera al suelo.

Se fue a una zona tranquila y allí la leyó. Estaba plagada de detalles, detalles de vestimenta, decoro, de como sería el baile, cuantos bailarían y demás cosas que John necesitaba saber. Eran diez páginas bien detalladas, debería mirarlas y leerlas con calma porque si cometía algún fallo, Sherlock no volvería a confiar en él y nunca más le volvería a hablar.

Una vez que se guardó la carta, volvió con la demás gente, intentaba disimular, pero ya todo el mundo sabía que había recibido una carta de su acompañante al baile. Los chismes allí corrían más rápido que en una peluquería, era asombroso como en apenas diez minutos todo el mundo sabía que pasaba.

Resentido, soportó las burlas de sus compañeros, menos de Mike hasta el baile, evento que nadie se quería perder para ver a John H. Watson con un hombre como acompañante.

— Vamos John o perderemos el tren – gritó Mike nervioso – no quiero hacer esperar a Molly en su casa.

— Vale, vale, ya estoy. Que el tren no se va a ir hasta que no estemos todos los que vamos a ir al baile – comentó John colocándose la pajarita y mirándose por última vez en el espejo. Parecía una mujer porque tardaba demasiado en arreglarse.

El día del baile había llegado y con ello los nervios de John. Iba a ser una gran noche o eso esperaba.

 

 


	3. El Baile

**El Baile:**

Se subieron al tren y allí se sentaron cuando encontraron sitio. Mike iba tranquilo, en cambio John iba nervioso. Ir a un baile con Sherlock Holmes imponía mucho.

— Ya me han dicho que irás con Sherlock Holmes - comentó el comandante Trevor - tendré que hablar con él que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.  
— Claro que puede comandante, Sherlock también desea hablar con usted - respondió John formalmente.  
\- Me alegra saber eso - y con esas palabras el comandante Trevor se fue al vagón que le correspondía.

Una vez que el tren paró en la estación, todos los que iban al baile salieron de él y se subieron a los autobuses que tenían contratados.   
Mike había quedado en la puerta con Molly al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando vieron a Molly, Mike se fue a dentro con ella, mientras John esperó a Sherlock.

A medida que las acompañantes fueron llegando, la entrada al hotel donde se celebraría el baile, se fue despejando y poco a poco John se quedó solo. Resignado a esperar, subió las escaleras cabizbajo.

— Hola, siento el retraso - aquella voz le devolvió la sonrisa - acabé tarde un caso y no me manejaba con la pajarita a la hora de ponérmela.  
— No pasa nada, por lo menos has llegado para acompañarme - aquello hizo que Sherlock sonriera y a John le gustó.

Entraron juntos y buscaron sus sitios, pero antes de eso, un fotógrafo les sacó una fotografía para que tuvieran de recuerdo si es que la querían. Sherlock dijo que no, pero John la pagó porque él si la quería de recuerdo. Se alegraron de que les pusieran con Molly y con Mike porque sino la vergüenza sería mayor. Donde se celebraba el baile era un sitio elegante, la fachada por lo que John había deducido era de estilo renacentista con pinceladas barrocas y del interior poco podía deducir ya que tenía una mezcla significativa de estilos artísticos tanto pictóricos como escultóricos. Lo más significativo de la donde se celebraba el baile eran las diferentes lámparas que colgaban del techo y que iluminaban la estancia.

La cena fue sencilla, no querían que nadie se hinchara a comer y no pudiera bailar. Durante el postre, mucha gente se fue preparando para bailar, estaban todos con ganas, bueno no todos.

— Sherlock, cuanto tiempo – el comandante Trevor dijo al acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban.

— Victor, que alegría es verte. Debemos hablar de aquel tema que tenemos pendiente – y al decir eso, Sherlock se levanto y caminó con Trevor dejando a John cabizbajo con su postre, al que poco caso le hizo y eso que era su postre favorito.

Al cabo de un rato, los camareros retiraron los platos y demás cosas de las mesas, las aparataron al igual que las sillas, recogieron el suelo y dejaron el espacio libre para el baile. Una banda de músicos de jazz y música suave apareció en el escenario que había para tocar mientras los jóvenes bailan.

John se quedó sentado mientras veía como el resto bailaba con sus parejas, veía como Mike y Molly se lo pasaban bien y eso le gustaba. Buscó con la mirada a Sherlock y se lo encontró en una esquina hablando animadamente con el comandante Trevor y supo que no iba a bailar esa noche a menos que le dejaran bailar con Molly una pieza.

Cogió su copa y se bebió lo que le quedaba de champán, luego pidió otra y mientras la sostenía en la mano pensó en como sería bailar una lenta con Sherlock, se imagino como el detective le agarraría aunque todo el mundo les mirara y se sintió tonto al pensarlo, eso nunca pasaría, bueno si, en sus mejores sueños.

La noche iba desarrollándose poco a poco, la gente se iba turnando para bailar y se intercambiaban las parejas para hacerlo más ameno y eso le gustó ver a John. Molly y Mike insistieron que bailara con ellos, pero John pasó, no quería ser una molestia y menos carga a la hora del baile. Así que se quedó sentado con una nueva copa de champán, ya iba por su cuarta y todavía no le había subido, eso era buena señal.

Miró al suelo una vez para saber que estaba allí solo y limpiarse las primeras lágrimas, porque no quería llorar delante de nadie. Así que se excusó y se fue al baño que estaba vacío. Se sentó en una esquina al fondo fuera de las miradas de la gente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

El baile que se había imaginado en su cabeza era mucho mejor que el que era en realidad, pero sabía que las normas de Sherlock estipulaban esas cosas.

— John, nos toca bailar – dijo Sherlock limpiando las lágrimas de John – no llores por favor.

— Déjame, no quiero saber nada de ti – aquellas palabras fueron dolorosas para John – no se porqué accedí a traerte. Primero llegas tarde, segundo te vas con tu amigo el comandante Trevor y tercero ahora vienes como si nada y me pides un baile. No, gracias.

— Como tú veas – Sherlock se levantó, miró a John y luego se dio la espalda para caminar.

Desde allí se escuchaba la música que estaban tocando, una canción lenta. John se levantó, agarró a Sherlock del brazo y le abrazó. El detective le dijo que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

John no quería ir a la pista a bailar, con lo que bailaron allí. Sherlock fue quien coordinó los movimientos al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

John seguía llorando pero esta vez porque estaba bailando con Sherlock lejos de las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente; una vez que acabó la canción y se quedó abrazando unos segundos a Sherlock, sonrió y supo que el detective lo hacía porque le tocó el pelo.

El baile estaba acabando y sabían que debían volver con el resto; aunque John prefería quedarse allí hasta que todo el mundo se hubiera ido bailando con su acompañante, pero fueron junto al resto, ya que no podían esconderse para siempre. Sherlock dejó que Molly sacara a bailar a John, aunque este no quisiera, le debía un baile a su mejor amiga y lo sabía.

Sherlock disfrutó ver como John bailaba y metía la pata tantas veces. Molly se moría de vergüenza por tener un compañero de baile tan patoso.

Una vez que los de la orquesta dijeron que habían acabado, todos los que quedaban por allí, que no eran muchos, ya que la gente se había ido yendo poco a poco a dejar a sus parejas a salvo. Aunque el tren no pasaba hasta las siete y la banda de músicos acabó a las cuatro. Aún tenían tres horas antes de volver a la base, tres horas sin saber que hacer.

Molly se excusó, pero fue con unas conocidas que tenía en el baile a su casa, así que solo quedaban los tres hombres. Sherlock también se excusó y se fue a su casa.

Mike y John caminaron por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, buscaron un sitio donde desayunar, pero todos los sitios abrían a las seis, con lo que tenían dos horas de vagar sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad.

Mike le contó a John que sentía por Molly, al principio John pensó que era una broma, pero no lo era, eran sentimientos de verdad; con lo que John le deseó lo mejor con Molly y que si conseguía algo, que fueran felices.

John no podía quitarse el baile que había tenido con Sherlock en los baños masculinos, era como un sueño que se había hecho realidad, suspiro sonriente. Mike miró a su amigo y pensó que aunque no hubiera bailado con Sherlock, el hecho de haber ido con él le había gustado y por eso suspiraba sonriente. Aunque si supiera la verdad, vería las cosas de otra manera.

 


	4. Afganistán

**Afganistán:**

Los días se iban haciendo duros porque poco a poco iba quedando menos para el examen de cadete. John se estaba preparando como nunca, quería dar lo mejor de él y sabía que si se esforzaba lo conseguiría.

El día del examen, las pruebas le resultaron fáciles, como si las pudiera hacer con los ojos vendados, pero mejor no sugirió tal cosa, porque a lo mejor el comandante Victor lo ponía a prueba. Una vez que acabaron las pruebas para ambos, se fueron a descansar durante unos días hasta que supieran el resultado final y si habían pasado o no.

Los días antes de saber el resultado eran de recogidas de cosas, de caras de alegría y tristeza, porque dependiendo de sus resultados, conseguirían irse a un sitio u a otro, pero dejando atrás a amigos que habían hecho en ese año.

Por fin llegó el día que todos esperaban, el de los resultados, todos y cada uno de los que se habían presentado estaban nerviosos, tanto es así que muchos se levantaron temprano para ir de los primeros al tablón a ver sus notas y su destino.

— Watson, H. John, Afganistán – para que te destinaran a tal lugar había que ser bueno, muy bueno. Y eso hizo que todos los presentes se asombraran.

— Stamford, Mike, Londres – no sonó nada bien para John ni para Mike que se marchó de allí decaído.

— No pasa nada, a veces se acierta y otras no – intentó John animarle, pero era inútil.

Comieron en silencio, Mike estaba triste, había perdido un año de su vida para seguir en el punto de partida, Londres y para colmo estaría lejos de su mejor amigo unos cuantos años, cuantos no sabía. Pero los suficientes para que se olvidara de él y consiguiera un nuevo mejor amigo.

A la tarde tuvieron una charla sobre como iban a ser realojados, cuando y donde. Así que aún tenían unos días para despedirse de sus seres queridos. Con lo que John no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió todas sus cosas, se montó en el último tren del día y fue a su casa a darles la noticia a su madre y a su hermana. Esta vez quería darla en persona, no quería que estaba gran noticia la supieran por medio de un telegrama.

Una vez en la casa, su madre le recibió cantando en la cocina, había pegado una mejoría demasiado significativa desde la última vez que había estado allí y eso a John le alegró mucho. También su hermana Harry estaba animada y le gustaba.

— Tengo una gran noticia. He recibido en mi examen de cadete la máxima nota y me han destinado a Afganistán. No se por cuanto tiempo, pero estaré bien, prometo escribir cada quince días – comentó John animado, pero su madre se echó a llorar de tener que decir adiós a su único hijo varón, no quería que le pasara nada malo – madre, estaré bien. Ya verás como el tiempo que esté fuera se pasa rápido y volveré a su lado y al de Harry pronto.

— Si me dices eso, me quedo más tranquila – aquellas palabras fueron bien recibidas por John al igual que los miles de besos y abrazos que se dieron esos cinco días antes de que John tuviera que partir hacia su destino para defender a su país.

La despedida en el tren fue emotiva, tanto por parte de su madre y hermana, como por parte de Molly y Mike que se encontraban cariñosos el uno con el otro, con lo que John supo que había algo, esperaba que para cuando volviera siguieran juntos.

Llegó a la base, donde le esperaban sus otros compañeros que irían con él a Afganistán y compartirían experiencias con él.

Estaba nervioso, porque era la primera vez que viajaba fuera del país. Primer cogerían unos coches de caballos que les llevarían a Manchester donde cogerían un barco hacia Francia y desde allí cogerían otra vez carros de caballos para llevarlos a Afganistán. El viaje era largo y tedioso; viaje que duraría por lo menos una semana.

Una vez que emprendieron el viaje, todo fue sobre ruedas, nunca mejor dicho. En su destino les esperaban con fervor y ganas. Iba a ser una misión de un par de ellos, a lo sumo cinco. Pero se convirtió en una misión de diez años para John, ya que tuvo que volver a Londres por un disparo de una bala en su pierna derecha.

Esos diez años que había pasado en el país árabe, habían sido muy fructíferos, había cuidado tanto de sus compañeros cuando enfermaban como de algún civil. A su vez hacía misión de reconocimiento por si había enemigos y guerrilleros que querían poner en peligro la vida de las pequeñas villas donde se quedaban durante periodos cortos de unos pocos meses.

Cuando recibió la bala en la pierna derecha y se la quitaron, notaron una pequeña cojera que hacía que John no pudiera seguir allí en activo, que debía volver a Londres y ejercer de médico. Pero se llevaba una recomendación de su superior al mando de que había sido un gran médico allí que podía desarrollar cualquier trabajo médico que no requiriera mucho el uso de sus piernas, porque necesitaría un bastón para poder caminar, sino su lesión podía irle a más o dolerle.

Por una parte quería regresar a Londres, para poder ver a su madre y a su hermana, que se había casado y vivía con su marido y su pequeña hija junto con su madre. También quería ver al resto. Por otro lado, se había acostumbrado a su vida de militar, que sería difícil acostumbrarse a la de civil de primeras. Pero lo conseguiría con el tiempo, no se iba a quedar toda su vida añorando su vida en Afganistán, que había cosas por las que vivir en Londres.


	5. 10 Años Después

**10 Años Después:**

La bala que le había hecho que no pudiera seguir en Afganistán, hizo que John regresara a Londres. Con la pequeña pensión por invalidez que le daba el ejército, alquiló un pequeño piso, no era gran cosa, ya que no se podía permitir mucho.

Se sentó en la cama pensativo, estaba desolado por haber perdido su mayor sueño, por haber recibido una bala que le impidiera seguir en plena acción de combate. Se tomó su café como cada mañana y salió a pasear, primero fue a visitar a su familia y sobre todo a ver a su sobrina que tenía ya unos 3 años de edad, ya estaba hecha toda una señorita y le gustaba jugar con ella, lo que su pierna le dejaba.

Luego caminó por las diferentes calles de la ciudad hasta que llegó al parque donde solía ir con Mike y Molly de una tarde entre amigos o de un picnic improvisado entre los tres.

— John, John Watson – la voz se le hizo familiar al ex militar, que cuando miró a todos lados pudo ver de quien se trataba – escuché que te habían disparado y que te mandaran a casa de nuevo.

— Y así es, me dispararon en la pierna, pero no hablemos de eso ahora – John abrazó a Mike, llevaba sin saber de él años y tenerlo allí le gustaba. Mike había engordado suficiente que había perdido el tono muscular que había ganado cuando se entrenaba para cadete - ¿qué es de tu vida?

— Ahora enseño a mentes prodigiosas como las nuestras – respondió Mike caminando hacia una cafetería a tomar un café con su mejor amigo – Molly y yo hace años que lo dejamos, pero seguimos siendo amigos.

— Una pena que lo dejarais, hacíais buena pareja – comentó John apenado por la noticia.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron vacía, pidieron cada uno un café diferente y mientras se contaban sus historias, 10 años daban para mucho, se tomaron con calma el café, no querían arruinar ese momento especial de amistad. Mike le contó como había cambiado la ciudad, sobre la boda de Harry y el nacimiento de la pequeña May. John disfrutó de todas las historias que su mejor amigo le contaba, tanto fue así que se imaginó estando en ellas presente y no en la lejanía como había estado en realidad.

El ex militar poco contó sobre su estancia en Afganistán, poco había que contar, ya que había sido una experiencia que aunque le había gustado, le faltaba algo, el anhelo de sus seres queridos, el poder ver a su familia y a sus amigos siempre que quería. Aún así disfrutó ayudando por aquella zona esos diez años que había estado de cadete y de médico.

— ¿Andas buscando piso? – aquella pregunta sacó a John de sus pensamientos – porque si es así, eres la segunda persona que conozco que lo busca en el día de hoy – aquello se le hizo extraño, ¿quién más buscaba piso?

— Bueno, vino en uno pequeño, pero si encontrara algo mejor que no fuera caro y claro está, pudiera compartir gastos con alguien mejor que mejor – aquello hizo que Mike sonriera, porque cuando John supiera quien era quien buscaba compañero se alegraría demasiado y diría que si, sin pensárselo.

John tenía curiosidad por saber quien quería compartir piso, que le dijo a su mejor amigo que si por favor hacía el favor de presentarle al hombre que buscaba piso para compartir. Mike aceptó, así que una vez que se acabaron los cafés y Mike pagó por ellos, caminaron hacia el hospital, concretamente hacia la morgue, donde se encontrarían al hombre.

John pensó en que sería Sherlock, pero tan rápido como pensó eso, sus pensamientos sobre eso se esfumaron. Sabía por lo poco que conocía al detective, que odiaba compartir piso con alguien, que la soledad era su amiga y las compañías eran para él todo un misterio. Mike iba sonriente al lado de John. ¿A quién se encontrarían?


	6. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros:**

Entraron en la morgue, estaba algo cambiada, pero no demasiado, el instrumental médico si que era algo más avanzado que cuando John se marchó. Se encontraron a un hombre de cabellos rizados mirando por un microscopio, al principio John no caía en si podía ser Sherlock o no.

— ¿Afganistán o Irak? – preguntó el hombre de cabellos rizados sin levantar la mirada del microscopio.

— ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó el ex militar perplejo - ¿cómo sabe eso? Y fue Afganistán.

— Porque te conozco de sobra John H. Watson – al escuchar su nombre, se le formó un nudo en el pecho – bienvenido de nuevo a Londres – el joven de cabellos rizados se dejó ver y en efecto era Sherlock.

John se quedó sin habla, el detective estaba más guapo que cuando se había ido, seguía sintiendo algo por él y sabía que sentía algo por qué no paraba de ver la fotografía que se habían hecho en el baile de graduados y tampoco paraba de recordar el baile que habían tenido en pleno baño masculino.

John deseó estar a solar con Sherlock para abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, le dio un apretón de manos y sonrió. Mike podía notar en el ambiente que su mejor amigo aún no había olvidado al detective y que aún sentía algo por él.

— Mike me ha dicho que alguien andaba buscando un compañero de piso, por ese alguien deduzco que eres tú – Sherlock asintió, él era quien buscaba un compañero para compartir los gastos – me alegra saber que si comparto piso será con alguien que conozco y no un completo desconocido, a saber si es un asesino o un loco.

— ¿Quién te dice que yo no soy un asesino en serie? – Aquella pregunta dejó un poco helado al ex militar y a Mike – es broma, solo soy una persona reservada, que le gusta tener su espacio y tocar el violín a todas horas a parte de tener la cocina llena de cosas de experimentos. ¿No te importará?

— En absoluto, el sonido del violín me reconforta, es un instrumento difícil de tocar y admiro a quien sabe tocarlo – aquello fue bien recibido por Sherlock que sonrió – podré acostumbrarme al resto de tus manías y rarezas.

Mike les dejó a solas, tenía cosas que hacer como dar clase y para John fue un alivio quedarse a solas con Sherlock. Se acercó al detective y cuando iba a abrazarlo y decirle que le había extrañado mucho; Molly apareció sin aviso ni nada.

— John – y la joven forense abrazó a su mejor amigo – cuanto tiempo ya, diez años han pasado desde que te vi por última vez. Parece que has encogido, será por el balazo que te dieron en la pierna. Pobre. Pero ahora que estás aquí debemos ponernos al día – John asintió nervioso mirando de vez en cuando a Sherlock que volvió al microscopio y se quedó ajeno a todo eso.

— Molly me alegra verte y saber que todo os va bien a todos – aquellas palabras le gustaron a la forense.

— Una pregunta – interrumpió el detective - ¿mi café?

— Claro, me olvidaba, vuelvo en unos minutos, John, ¿quieres uno? – el ex militar negó con la cabeza, ya había tomado uno hacía menos de una hora.

Molly salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de si, para alivio de John que se estaba poniendo nervioso tan cerca de Sherlock sin poder abrazarlo. El detective se sintió incómodo durante unos segundos, pero luego supo que el abrazo era algo que se merecía, algo que había deseado volver a tener en esos diez años que no había visto a John. Así que dejó que el ex militar le abrazara mientras él le tocaba el pelo.

— Extrañé tus modales y tu forma de ser – comentó John mientras miraba a los ojos llenos de colores de Sherlock – sobre todo extrañé la manera en la que bailamos.

— Yo pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, que aquella muestra de bondad había sido en vano, pero veo que no – John sonrió animado – y ahora que vamos a compartir piso espero que nuestra amistad sea mejor. Se que me gusta la soledad, pero creo que tú a parte de Victor Trevor eres mi amigo. Si, he dicho amigo y no me arrepiento.

John se puso de puntillas y se acercó a la cara de Sherlock, pero cuando iba a hacer un movimiento, tuvo que separarse con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora porque Molly estaba abriendo la puerta con el café de Sherlock.

Sherlock cogió la taza, la bebió de un sorbo, se puso su abrigo característico, el mismo de hacía diez años y que todavía le servía, junto con su bufanda y guantes a juego.

— Mañana, a las doce, en el 221B de Baker Street – y al decir eso guiñó un ojo y John asintió mirando como el detective se iba de allí. Molly notó que aún seguía habiendo algo por parte de John hacia el detective.

Molly le preguntó sin andarse con rodeos si aún sentía algo por Sherlock, John no supo que responder, porque había parte de él que quería estar con él y otra que no sabía nada después de tantos años. Así que no sabía que responder, le dijo que no sabía, que el tiempo lo diría y ahora que eran amigos e iban a compartir piso el tiempo sería más corto para saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el detective.

Por su parte, John le preguntó a Molly que había pasado para que rompiera con Mike y le explicó que después de tres años de relación todo era monótono y que su vida juntos sería aburrida, así que lo dejaron de mutuo acuerdo, pero quedándose como amigos, ya que no querían peder la amistad que habían cultivado durante tanto tiempo. John entendió todo y se alegró de que por lo menos fueran amigos, porque sino para él sería duro elegir con quien estar en cada momento.

Después de un rato hablando con Molly y contándole como era su vida en Afganistán, se despidió de ella y volvió a su pequeño apartamento para dormir. Tenía una alegría al día siguiente, así que se acostó con ganas de que llegaran las doce del mediodía para volver a ver a Sherlock Holmes y de paso ver el piso en el 221B de Baker Street que iban a alquilar juntos, seguro que le gustaba más que el piso donde vivía, lo que esperaba era que el alquiler fuera barato.

 


	7. Casos

**Casos:**

Supo que era pronto cuando se levantó, pero las ganas de ver el piso eran tremendas, sobre todo por verlo con Sherlock. Se arregló como pudo, su pierna le dolía mucho más que otros días y le fastidió eso.

Sabía que debía ir en carruaje, pero no le llega el dinero suelto que tenía en esos momentos, con lo que fue caminando poco a poco hasta llegar al 221B de Baker Street. Esperó un rato, pero nadie aparecía, así que llamó a la puerta, a lo mejor su amigo ya estaba dentro esperándolo.

Una señora de edad anciana le abrió, pudo ver en ella una mujer tierna y con gran corazón. Le dijo quien era, ella se presentó como Martha Hudson, pero que la llamara señora Hudson porque le parecía mucho más formal.

John preguntó por Sherlock, que como no, no estaba allí; pero la señora Hudson le pasó una nota que el detective le había dejado donde explicaba a donde ir para ayudarle en un caso que necesitaba de sus servicios.

Al ver la dirección supo que estaba muy lejos y que caminar tanto no sería bueno para su pierna con lo que fue al banco más cercano y retiró un poco de dinero para poder ir y regresar a su casa sin cansarse.

En el carruaje pensó que se podía encontrar allí, desde un cadáver a unos cuantos, pero ya había visto suficientes como para que otro más le diera reparo.

Llegó a la escena que estaba acordonada por la policía y pidió pasar, al principio no le dejaron pasar, pensaron que era un periodista o un transeúnte que le gusta mirar donde no le llaman, pero cuando Sherlock apareció por la puerta del edificio, dijo que era parte esencial para ayudar a que la investigación acabara antes. Así que dejaron que John pasara el cordón policial.

— Yo te usted tendría cuidado con Sherlock Holmes. No es más que un loco que no tiene amigos – le dijo una chica de pelo rizado, que como supo poco después era la sargento Donovan. Pero John no hizo caso a lo que ella le decía.

Fue a donde Sherlock le dijo, subió las escaleras a su ritmo, no quería cansarse pronto. La estancia donde se encontraba el cadáver era una estancia sin muebles ni nada más que el cadáver y un pequeño frasco de cristal al lado de la víctima.

El detective pidió a John que le dijera su diagnóstico médico de la posible causa de la muerte. El ex militar observo bien el cadáver un buen rato antes de dictaminar su juicio, no quería estar herrado ni que Sherlock notara que había metido la pata.

— La mujer que tenemos delante de nuestros ojos, es una mujer de mediana edad, de unos 35 – 45 años de edad, de alta clase social por el anillo que porta, a parte de eso y por como huele el frasco que tiene al lado, se debió de tomar una o dos pastillas antes de morir, por como tiene la parte posterior de la rodilla estuvo un buen rato, como una media hora de cuclillas pensándose si tomarse o no la pastilla. Al final se lo tomó, y cayó al suelo pero estuvo agonizando unos minutos y pudo poner RAGE en el suelo, pero por lo que parece no acabó de escribir porque su cara es de angustia y desolación.

— Me asombras John Watson, has hecho un gran trabajo, mucho mejor que los inútiles que el inspector Lestrade tiene contratados – comentó Sherlock agarrando a John por los hombros y sonriendo – todo lo que has dicho ha estado acertado. Pero hay algo más que yo veo y que se te ha pasado por alto, tiene el abrigo subido por el viento que hizo estos días atrás en la ciudad y eso indica a su vez que se protegía no solo del viento, sino también de lo que iba a hacer, como si se sintiera culpable de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en este lugar. Ya que si se hubiera protegido solo del viento, no lo tendría aún subido del todo, estaría mal subido.

— Asombroso Sherlock, asombroso – aquellas tontas palabras que salieron de la boca de John fueron bien recibidas por el detective.

Salieron de la escena del crimen y caminaron juntos a coger un carruaje que les llevara a comer algo, Sherlock necesitaba comer algo y se notaba por como miraba a John.

Entraron en el italiano de un conocido de Sherlock y allí John se pidió una lasaña y Sherlock unos tallarines a la boloñesa; para beber ambos eligieron agua, no querían emborracharse nada más compartir su primera comida, porque cena ya habían tenido la del baile de graduados.

Sherlock le hizo varias preguntas al ex militar, la más difícil de todas fue si pensaba volver a ejercer de médico o le gustaría ayudarle con los casos. John se lo pensó durante un rato mientras saboreaba su lasaña de carne, pero después de un rato aceptó el probar una temporada lo de los casos y si después de un tiempo no se sentía cómodo, se plantearía el volver o no a ejercer como médico general.

Sherlock al escuchar aquello sonrió y a punto estuvo de besarle, pero no procedía. La gente no veía bien a los homosexuales en pleno 1905.

Por la ventana de cristal del pequeño restaurante podían ver a bastantes personas caminar y como un carruaje se paraba durante un buen rato, Sherlock sacó el reloj y contó que llevaba parados unos veinte minutos hasta que se puso en marcha.

Memorizó como pudo la matrícula y luego la apuntó en un papel para dárselo a la policía y que investigaran a quien tenía un taxi de caballos con esa matrícula.

Llegaron al piso una vez que dejaron la comisaría, John se preguntó que hacía allí si no había ni firmado nada ni visto como era el piso que supuestamente alquilaría con Sherlock, pero supo que era su piso cuando le trajeron de vuelta allí y no al otro sitio al que llamaba “piso” su bastón. Al ver aquello, sin haber visto como era donde se suponía que iba a vivir, aceptó compartirlo.

La señora Hudson hizo té de alegría, té para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo inquilino. Mientras ella hacía el té, Sherlock le enseñó a John la casa, le dijo que él dormiría el en piso de abajo y Sherlock en el de arriba y lo hacía para que la pierna de John no le doliera al subir aunque fueran cinco peldaños de escalera.

Entraron en la habitación que sería la de John, Sherlock cerró la puerta, se acercó a John que andaba desprevenido, le llevó hacia la pared y le besó. Fue un beso largo y con sentimientos. Un beso merecido para ambos.


	8. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos:**

John apartó a Sherlock, aunque quería besarle no podía, no era ético. Llevaban años sin verse, diez concretamente y para poder entablar una relación seria con él necesitaba algo más que compartir piso y casos. Necesitaba conocer un poco más al detective, saber cosas que desconocía.

Sherlock supo que es lo que John quería y lo entendió, sabía que los sentimientos de John hacia él eran buenos, pero necesitaba algo más, así que le dijo que le daría lo que quería, que le respondería a todo lo que quisiese cuando lo quisiese.

La señora Hudson les llamó, el té estaba listo y eso significaba que si no iban ya les caería una bronca por dejar que se enfriara. Así que el detective abrió la puerta y fueron directos al salón, ya que en la cocina con las cosas de los experimentos de Sherlock no podían tomarlo a gusto y para tomarlo allí primero debían recoger las cosas, así que no, pasaban de recogerlas. La señora Hudson miró a John ya que quería la aprobación de su té. Sherlock le dijo con la mirada y con un pequeño carraspeo de la voz que se fuera y eso hizo. El ex militar ya le daría luego su veredicto.

Tomaron el té en una elegante y sofisticada vajilla de porcelana italiana con pequeños dibujos incrustados que la señora Hudson tenía para contadas ocasiones, en silencio hasta que John rompió ese silencio incómodo con preguntas.

— ¿Hijo único o no? ¿Cómo se te dio por ser detective asesor? ¿Qué esperas de que yo te ayude? Me contaron que tocabas el violín, ¿es eso cierto?

— Vamos por partes, no te precipites – comentó Sherlock dejando la taza de té en la mesa y poniendo sus manos unidas con los pulgares levantados en su barbilla – en primer lugar, me llamo William Sherlock Scott Holmes, aunque todo el mundo me llama Sherlock Holmes. No soy hijo único, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Mycroft; el cual trabaja para el gobierno de su majestad, aunque a veces se cree que él es el gobierno, pero no creo que sea tan importante para que pueda tomar esa libertad de ser el gobierno. Tiene un club llamado Diogenes, donde se reúne con gente de poder y que comparte afinidades con él. Es listo como yo, aunque me duela decirlo, es incluso más listo que yo, pero le da pereza utilizar su intelecto como lo hago yo – paró un momento para tomar aire – nuestros padres son gente importante, nuestra madre es una mujer de la alta sociedad londinense y nuestro padre un respetado abogado. Quisieron que yo fuera abogado o médico o algo de provecho, pero fracasaron en su intento; preferí ser detective asesor – Sherlock miró al ex militar - Si te aburro dímelo.

— No, al contrario me gusta disfrutar de tus palabras – aquello le gustó a Sherlock, John seguía tomándose su té con alguna que otra pasta.

— Está bien, proseguiré entonces – Sherlock miró a John y supo que su amigo disfrutaba y no solo porque se lo había dicho, sino porque lo notaba en el cuerpo de él – ser detective consultor era algo que quería hacer desde pequeño, me gustaba investigar cosas en casa y sobre todo deducir las cosas con solo mirar a las personas, cosa que sorprendió a todos, tanto para bien como para mal. No fue fácil en un principio, ya que no pensé que nadie me iba a ayudar, pero con mi primer caso me gané algo de fama, no mucha, pero si algo y conseguí que la policía me contratara de vez en cuando y poder pagar el alquiler de este piso. La señora Hudson fue amable conmigo, porque al haber ayudado a condenar a su marido en Estados Unidos por robo y drogadicción conseguí que me rebajara mucho el alquiler y poder vivir aquí con ella, ahora busco un compañero de piso, porque como no suelo estar mucho por casa y la señora Hudson empieza a estar mayor, alguien debería cuidarla de vez en cuando. Tú das el perfil adecuado mi querido John – al escuchar querido a John le entró un escalofrío - ¿qué espero de tu ayuda? Pues espero mucho, que al ser médico y haber estado en la guerra, me puedas honrar con tus conocimientos como hiciste esta mañana con el cadáver de aquella mujer – John se sonrojó por aquellas palabras – pero lo que más quiero es tú compañía – Sherlock se acercó a John y este se sobresaltó – quiero vivir contigo para tenerte cerca y sentirte mío.

John se sintió violento con Sherlock tan cerca, sudaba y su respiración era rápida y cortada, además su pulso estaba acelerado. El detective lo notó y le gustó. Cogió la taza y el plato que tenía John en las manos y lo puso en la mesa junto al resto de cosas del té. El ex militar no sabía que estaba pasando, quería apartar al menor de los Holmes, pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Serían sus ganas de besarle con fuerza y con pasión? O ¿sus ganas de saber que se sentía al hacerlo con un hombre? No sabía, pero se quedó mirando al detective sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Al cabo de un rato de intimidación por parte de su amigo, reaccionó y le besó, fue un beso alocado y lleno de sentimientos positivos por parte de ambos.

Mientras se besaban dejaron de pensar en el resto de personas y se centraron en ellos dos, con tal mala suerte, que la señora Hudson apareció en el momento que se besaban, no habían escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero si el grito ahogador que la señora profirió.

John se avergonzó demasiado mientras que Sherlock se sintió liberado, porque tener que esconder sus sentimientos a la mujer que le había cuidado durante muchos años como una madre era terrible, porque Sherlock le contaba más cosas a la señora Hudson que a su verdadera madre, porque la veía no solo como a una madre, sino también como a una amiga a la que contarle cosas. Y poder decirle que sentía algo por John fue lo más liberador que hizo en años.

Al principio la señora Hudson se quedó en shock que se tuvo que sentar para no caer redonda al suelo, Sherlock le dio un vaso con agua y le dijo que todo iba bien, que él seguía siendo el mismo, pero queriendo a un hombre.

—     ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella despacio y en voz baja.

—     No fue premeditado, conozco a John de hace 10 años, cuando fuimos a un baile y me porté como un idiota hasta que lo encontré llorando en el baño de caballeros donde bailé con él una canción, ya que le debía un baile – aquello le pareció tierno y le gustó – luego pasaron diez años sin vernos y ayer mis sentimientos hacia él volvieron. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él y me gusta. John H. Watson es una gran persona y con la que me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo, tanto como compañeros de piso y casos como pareja, claro está, si el quiere.

—     Esto… - aquello le era tan bonito que John no sabía que decir, quería decir si y mil veces si, pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba atascado.

—     Y bien, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas delante de la señora Hudson ser mi pareja?

 


	9. Deseos

**Deseos:**

Sherlock y la señora Hudson esperaron a que John dijera que pensaba. Cuando el ex militar iba a articular palabra, Lestrade entró por la puerta.

— Estaba abierta - la señora Hudson pidió disculpas por su descuido - vengo a contaros más cosas del caso.

La señora Hudson se fue para dejarles privacidad. Lestrade vio el té que Hudson preparaba y pidió una taza para tomar uno, los tes de la señora Hudson eran geniales y la gente los sabía apreciar.

— Bien, hablando del caso - hemos descubierto cerca de donde encontramos el cadáver de la víctima su cartera. Tenía en ella su documentación y la fotografía de una niña pequeña - Lestrade se la dio a Sherlock para que la analizara - tiene en el reverso el nombre de Rachel y una fecha. Seguramente cuando falleció la pequeña. Llamamos a la ciudad de la mujer llamada Amanda Wilson y nos contaron cosas sobre ella - el inspector se las contó todas g cada una de ellas.  
— Interesante, por lo que observo en la fotografía la fallecida adoraba a su hija, porque en la foto salen ambas en un sitio de esos de fotos hace bien poco, porque la niña ha fallecido hace solo cinco años. Pero Amanda, nuestra fallecida, la seguía queriendo a pesar de que ya no la tenía entre ella. Se nota porque la fotografía tiene marcas de besos en diferentes lugares, lo que denota que no la ha podido olvidar.

John se impresionó y Lestrade solo miró a Sherlock con cara de que quería que le dijera algo que pudiera llevarles al culpable.

— ¿Algo más?  
— Nada por el momento - comentó el detective haciendo que Lestrade se fuera.  
Lestrade algo mosqueado se fue de allí, la señora Hudson volvió a la habitación. John se tensó.  
— ¿Qué tal estaba mi té? - la señora Hudson preguntó para que la tensión de John fuera a menos antes de responder a Sherlock.  
— Estaba muy bueno - respondió John sonriendo - señora Hudson, me gustaría hablar con Sherlock en privado, por favor.

La señora Hudson se levantó y salió por la puerta. Sherlock se acercó a John, le tocó el pelo y le besó.

— Espera, espera. Primero deja que te cuente mis sentimientos - el detective miró expectante a John - cuando te vi por primera vez sin que supieras nada de mi, me interesé por ti, le pregunté a Molly sobre ti - Sherlock puso sus manos unidas y los dos índices levantados en la barbilla, a modo de imaginarse las cosas - luego cuando iba a pedirle a Molly para ir al baile, pero te vi con la fusta y los cadáveres a través del espejo. Tan absorto me quedé mirándote, que me quedé sin cita del baile hasta que tú entraste en la sala donde estábamos y me pediste ir al baile, me diste esperanzas. Todos se burlaban de mi en el campamento de entrenamiento por ir con un hombre y a mi aunque me dolía un poco, no me importó lo que pensaran. 

John bajó la cabeza, estaba empezando a sentirse mal, como si el relato le estuviera pesando y no pudiera continuar.

— ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado Sherlock.  
— Un poco de agua por favor - Sherlock le llevó un vaso de agua y el ex militar se lo tomó despacio para sentirse mejor - lo siento, a veces me mareo sin saber por qué. Pero ya puedo proseguir con mi historia - Sherlock no quería que enfermara que le dijo que se pusiera cómodo - tu carta con las indicaciones me pareció loca, pero las acepté, en el tren camino a Londres tú amigo el comandante Trevor me dijo que quería hablar contigo y eso hizo en la fiesta. Pensé que no vendrías cuando tardabas tanto en llegar a donde se celebraba la cena y el baile. Lo más bonito de esa noche fue el baile que me diste en el baño después de secarme las lágrimas. Supe en ese momento que sentía algo por ti, no pude explicar que era, pero era bonito. Diez años después te encuentro de nuevo, más guapo que en el baile y me diste esperanzas de nuevo para quererte. Porque la fotografía que nos hicieron en el baile la conservo desde entonces - John la sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta - con esto quiero decirte... - y fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los nudillos contra la puerta de la calle. ¿Quién sería tan oportuno?


	10. Amor

**Amor:**

La señora Hudson no iba a abrir, pero al final fue. Se escuchó como unas pisadas fuertes subían las escaleras y acto seguido abrían la puerta del salón. Ambos vieron a un hombre rudo y tosco, de pelo andrajoso, con barba de unos días, la mirada perdida, las manos llenas de suciedad a la vez que mal cortadas, la ropa no era que digamos decente, estaba muy ropa por todos lados y los zapatos se notaban muy desgastados y cosidos por todos lados.

— ¿Es usted el famoso Sherlock Holmes? - la voz del hombre era tosca y grave.  
— En efecto - cogió una silla de la cocina y mandó al desconocido sentarse en ella, no quería que ensuciara el sofá y el sillón con la suciedad de su cuerpo - ¿qué le trae por aquí?  
— Verá, no tengo mucho dinero para pagarle, pero mi jefe si - aquello no era de mucha ayuda - me envía para decirle: Tú serás el siguiente Sherlock Holmes, caerás como el resto, el juego de caballos acabara cuando tú caigas. Bueno, es hora de que me marche - el desconocido se levantó, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pistola.

John le intentó tranquilizar, pero fue inútil, se apuntó a la cabeza y se voló los sesos dejando un reguero de sangre en la alfombra de importación de la señora Hudson.

— ¡Señora Hudson! - gritó Sherlock y ella apreció de inmediato.  
— ¿Qué has hecho Sherlock? Mi alfombra destrozada y un hombre muerto en ella - la señora Hudson empezó a llorar, fue consolada por John.  
— No fue Sherlock, el hombre una vez nos dio el mensaje de su jefe se voló los sesos - respondió John mientras el detective salía a la calle y pegaba unos tiros al aire para avisar a la policía que apareció a la media hora más o menos.

Para no seguir tan tenso y que el ambiente se relajada, el menor de los Holmes sacó de su funda el violín y se puso a tocar mirando a la ventana.  
John le escuchó y supo que aquella melodía era la que sonaba cuando bailaron en el baño. Sus sentimientos salieron a flote y antes de que la policía llegara John gritó que sentía.

— William Sherlock Scott Holmes, yo John Hamish Watson siento lo mismo que tú hacia mi. Te quiero, quiero vivir contigo y resolver casos juntos como un equipo que seremos. Además quiero relatarlos, en forma de historias, porque el mundo debe conocer tus grandes hazañas, saber de ti.  
— John, muy noble por tu parte - Sherlock miró a su amigo y le besó; pero se apartó cuando escuchó las pisadas en las escaleras.  
Mientras Sherlock seguía tocando, John contó que había pasado a la policía. Que se llevaron el cadáver a la morgue en el carruaje de caballos del hospital. 

Sherlock y John se quedaron pensando en la frase que el extraño hombre les había contado, una frase que para John no tenía sentido, pero para Sherlock algo si. 

— ¿Qué te sugiere?   
— Poca cosa, pero algo se, es taxista de carruajes - aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar o eso pensó John - se que para ti no será gran cosa, pero para mi si. RACH es. R 13, es decir 4. A es 1. C es 3 y H es 8. En total es 4138 la matrícula del carruaje del sospechoso.  
— Asombro Sherlock - John sabía que ahora iríamos a algún sitio porque se puso la ropa de salir - ¿a donde vamos?  
— A cenar, donde la última vez - aquello asombró a John. Sabía por lo poco que había observado al menor de los Holmes que no le gustaba ir al mismo restaurante dos veces seguidas y menos en el mismo día. Algo debía significar.

Caminaron por las calles, para John habían pasado diez años desde que había caminado por ellas en busca de un traje de segunda mano para el baile.

— Estoy recordando como ibas vestido al baile y me pareció exquisito aunque fuera de segunda mano.  
— Esto... gracias - el ex militar se ruborizo - tengo que presentarte a mi familia algún día. Mi sobrino es un amor.

Angelos se extraño de ver a Sherlock por segunda vez ese día, pero cuando le pidió la mesa de la ventana lo entendió. John pidió algo diferente al mediodía, algo más ligero. Sherlock por el contrario, solo pidió agua.

— Comer mientras trabajo me hace ralentizar mis pensamientos - aquello nunca lo había pensado John, pero le pareció curioso.

Mientras John esperaba a que le trajeran lo que había pedido, Sherlock miraba por la ventana y él se fijó en la decoración del pequeño restaurante de esquina donde se hallaban. Era una decoración poco cargada, las paredes estaban de un color crudo desgastado, había algún que otro cuadro decorando la estancia y poco más.

— Mira, un carruaje con la matricula lleva parado unos ocho minutos contados por reloj - comentó Sherlock para romper el hielo. John miró y luego atendió a la comida que le habían traído - voy a acercarme como quien no quiere la cosa.  
— No hagas locuras, no quiero que te pase nada malo - aquello le pareció un gesto bonito al detective.  


Sherlock subió al taxi de caballos y el taxi se puso en marcha. Para cuando John quiso ver hacia donde se dirigía ya era tarde.


	11. Si quiero

**Si Quiero:**

— No se preocupe, Sherlock sabe cuidarse de si mismo - le dijo Angelo a John.

Una vez que acabó de cenar, salió y caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo, quería saber si podía encontrar a Sherlock. Caminó durante un buen rato, los edificios cambiaban para sorpresa de John. También la percepción que tenía de ellos había cambiado. Sobre todo de un edificio abandonado casi a las afueras de la ciudad.   
Se sentía curioso y entró en él, no fue difícil entrar, estaba abierto, cosa extraña y pensó en Sherlock.

Subió por las escaleras mientras pensaba en su amigo y en que podía estar haciendo.

Una vez en el piso más alto del edificio, se quedó a descansar, se encontraba cansado. Vio la luz encendida de una de las estancias de aquel edificio y solo dos siluetas, una de ellas de pelo rizo. Cuando vio rizos supo que era Sherlock.

¿Qué hacían en aquel edificio abandonado y ruinoso? No sabía, pero debía actuar pronto, no quería que a su amigo le pasara algo. Sacó de su bolsillo interno del abrigo la pistola y apuntó a la silueta pequeña, apretó el gatillo y una bala salió para posarse en la cabeza del hombre tirándole al suelo y matándole.

Se escondió y salió de allí sin que Sherlock le viera. Caminó hasta que cogió un taxi y se gastó todo el dinero que le quedaba encima para ir a Baker Street antes de que el menor de los Holmes llegara. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a hojear el periódico. Al cabo de un buen rato el detective apareció.

— Me ha pasado algo extraño - John bajó el periódico y escuchó el relato de su amigo - una vez que subí al taxi, el taxista me empezó a contar de todo y me comió la cabeza como había hecho con sus víctimas. Me llevó a punta de pistola hacia dentro de un edificio abandonado casi a las afueras. Entramos en una estancia de la última planta - donde me empezó a contar sobre las pastillas - paró un momento su relato y se quitó la ropa que le sobraba - cuando cogí una, él cogió la otra. Iba a tragármela cuando una bala atravesó el cristal que tenía detrás de mí y la bala le dio a él en toda la cabeza haciendo que cayera de la silla y muriera allí. No vi a quien me salvó, pero le debo las gracias por eso. Me alegro que todo acabara para bien – John sonrió dejando el periódico en la mesa y abrazando a Sherlock.

— Sabes una cosa, Si quiero. Si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que relates mis aventuras junto a ti. Podrás empezar con nuestro primer caso juntos.  
— Me parece muy bien – un beso selló el acuerdo entre ambos, un beso que haría que estarían juntos tanto como pareja en secreto, como compañeros de piso, como compañeros de casos. Se querían en esos tres ámbitos y se notaba.

Sherlock se puso a tocar el violín, mientras John colocaba las cosas para tener su espacio con una máquina de escribir y plumas con tinta para poder escribir las historias del que sería el famoso Sherlock Holmes.


	12. Epílogo: 15 años Después

**Epílogo: 15 Años Después:**

Habían pasado 15 años desde que John y Sherlock se dijeron lo que sentían y desde que John había comenzado a escribir las historias de los casos que llevaban juntos y publicándolas. La primera de todas comenzaba de la siguiente manera:

_No hay hombre como él, es único, todo lo que hace está fuera del alcance de la psique humana. Es un hombre que le gusta vivir solo, bueno, hasta que me conoció a mí, pero ese es otro tema que aquí y ahora no es relevante, estamos hablando sobre otra persona, no sobre mí. Bien, es un hombre que le gusta hacer experimentos raros en la cocina de su apartamento, le gusta tocar el violín y lo hace de maravilla, pero nunca lo tocaría en público, ni se les ocurra preguntarle sobre tocar el violín, porque solo le gusta hacerlo en su apartamento. Qué más decir de este hombre, con un solo vistazo sabe todo sobre ti, te analiza como si fuera una máquina y no es una máquina, es un hombre aunque por fuera parece frío, no lo es, es un hombre que por dentro siente. Si, hablo de Sherlock Holmes y lo que os voy a relatar aquí y en sucesivos relatos serán los casos y las aventuras que él y un servidor, al que podéis llamar John Watson tienen. Espero que disfrutéis de ellas y de nosotros._

Desde aquella primera historia, Sherlock Holmes se había hecho famoso y él y John gozaban de ese privilegio de fama, aunque los casos se les amontonaban, sabían elegir entre ambos los que sabían que iban a ser tanto un reto para ambos como un buen tema para los relatos que John escribía.

Se sentían a gusto con su relación amorosa aunque no podían tenerla en público, porque eso aumentaba las ganas de hacerlo en cualquier lugar escondido con el morbo de ser encontrados.

En esos quince años, John conoció a los padres y al hermano mayor de Sherlock, al igual que Sherlock, conoció a la hermana, a la madre, al cuñado y a la sobrina de John. Sherlock supo nada más ver a la familia de John que era mucho mejor que la suya, mucho más unida.

La señora Hudson era la única que conocía su relación y la respetaba, ya que ver feliz a Sherlock era un motivo para estar feliz. Lestrade se insinuaba algo, pero tampoco sabía si su relación era solo de amistad y compañeros de caso o algo más, nunca indagó ni quiso, las relaciones amorosas desde su fracaso matrimonial no eran su división como decía él. Mycroft ni eso, él no insinuaba nada, se pensó que  Mycroft empezó a sentir algo por Lestrade de las veces que iba al 221B de Baker Street cuando Lestrade estaba allí, ¿lo hacía porque le empezaba a gustar el inspector o era por tocar las narices a Sherlock? Quien sabía las intenciones que tenía, Sherlock pensó en ambas.

Hacían quince años juntos en todos los sentidos y lo celebraron yendo a comer a Angelos, porque así recordaban la primera vez que fueron a comer allí por el primer caso que les unió hasta ahora y por los 25 años desde que se conocían, fueron a donde bailaron por primera vez. Si, otra vez bailaron en los baños de caballeros.

— Por más años juntos de esta manera – dijo Sherlock mirando a John a los ojos – te adoro y te quiero John Hamish Watson.

— Por toda la eternidad, hasta que ambos muramos – aquellas tiernas palabras ablandaron a Sherlock que besó a John mientras la música se escuchaba de fondo – yo también te adoro y quiero William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Y con esas palabras estuvieron juntos hasta que murieron y como no, fueron enterrados juntos.

**Y con este epílogo pongo punto y final al fic que me ha costado escribir algunos días porque entre estar enferma e irme al pueblo donde no tenía ni wifi ni ordenador, se me dificultaba escribir en el móvil, pero al final después de todo, conseguí llegar a la fecha de publicación y acabar de escribirlo.**

**Espero que a la persona que lo pidió le guste, aunque difiera un poco en sus especificaciones, me gustaría saber quien lo pidió, porque así se si puede confiar en mi para futuras ideas de fics y también espero que a Maye le guste como regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Es el primer fic victoriano que acabo y ya quiero escribir más así, ha sido bonito escribirlo, porque al leer lo que pedían, tuve la idea en mi cabeza desde el principio y eso me gustó.**

**Ahora es cuando vosotros me decís que pensáis, me comentáis tanto de forma positiva o me hacéis críticas constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**

 


End file.
